Living In A World So Cold
by LnknInsanity
Summary: Warmth. She was warm. she was his warmth. He wants her back. His little Harlequin needs to bring back the warmth missing in The Joker. -one shot-


She was gone.

His queen had been captured by the bat and now she was gone from his side where she belonged.

Stupid Batsy. Normally the Joker had fun playing with him and the used all of Gotham as one big playground for the king and the knight but now Batsy has gone too far.

Taking away his queen was unforgivable, anyone other than Batsy who even thought about touching her got their brains displaced from their heads.

The bat was normally a funny guy but this joke was in bad taste.

Harley.

His beautiful girl was gone. Was she cold tonight? Did she miss him? Stupid questions the answer was obvious to both.

It was winter and snowing and he wasn't there. His poor baby was probably freezing.

She was always cold without him. Even late back from a job or meeting she shivered and tossed in their bed until he slid in next to her, where she immediately cuddled next to him with a blissful smile.

Her small body always seemed to radiate warmth for him however. Their acid bath had left them with weird temperatures, often cold enough to make someone believe they were dead or warm enough to make a doctor worried when adreniline pumped through them.

But whenever his queen curled up to him his whole body felt warm in a way he had never experienced. She made sleep come easier than it ever had before and with less moments that made him bolt up.

But he was now discovering it wasn't her warmth that made the elusiveness of a restful sleep go away but rather her.

He sat now in a building on fire feeling as cold as ever not nearly as hot as the flames produced by Harley inside him.

Even in this heat that made blisters appear in random places it did not compare to her. He stood up and kicked a door down as his goons waited outside anxiously seeing what became of their boss.

'Shoot anyone who comes out.' He growled lowly as he walked forward past the only one not in costume. 'Not you Frosty. We need more men to find her.'

'Yes sir.' Frost knew better than to argue that nearly half were already scouring the city and beyond for a trace of the jester queen actively while the other half kept their ear to the ground for any word on her.

Guns started firing behind him as previously sleeing residents tried to run and escape the fire.

A blond lady ran out with her clothes on fire and Joker himself shot her twice in the head as he growled and pressed the burning tip against Frost's shoulder. 'Bring her to me.' He ordered again as he walked back to his ostentatious car and sped away.

Frost only looked behind him with a a sigh 'yes sir.'

* * *

Knives.

Pictures.

Flowers.

Guns.

Clothes of all sizes.

All surrounded him. His prizes, his things.

Yet no Harley there to crown his collection. It had been a whole week since he had ordered for Harley's return and in a whole week they had brought him only failure and dissappoinment.

It grew colder the longer she stayed away.

Her firey dancing had gone, taking away the fire in his loins and the itch in his crotch.

Her smile and care had gone leaving his heart growing colder. No one elses smiles mattered as much. He could gas a whole room with joker venom and still not have the smile he wanted. That smile that was insane. That smile accompanied by a laugh that gave  
him tingles.

Since when had she had this control over him? Since when had she started to matter more than anyone else?

He couldn't focus. Where was she? It's still cold out here. His mayhem lost warmth as well. No one by his side was happy about it like she was. No one thought it as funny as she did. He'd had to draw on his own smile as his humour became less funny without  
his audience. Both Bats and Harley had left his routine halfway through.

The door opened and he lifted his gun on instinct. Seeing it was Frost he growled out 'where is she?'

'It's complex...blah blah blah... Locked up place called Belle Reeves...yada yada.'

Looking over at one picture of Harley he felt his lips twitch in excitement 'bring the car around. We're going for a drive.' Flopping back into his circle the Jokers lips twitch upwards as his infamous laugh washed over him and bubbled out of his throat.  
It echoed all around him as the glint returned to his eye and his silver capped teeth shinned against the harsh light.

His warmth had started to return.

* * *

This was it.

He had dressed in his best and got out his favourite solid gold gun all for her.

His laugh ricoched off the metal walls of the helicopter as more and more his warmth and laughter rose up.

Getting out his phone he had the text ready to send as he waited for the good doctor to do his work. Frost kept the gattling gun going as Joker shot down a soldier while laughing.

'Doctor can we pick up the pace?!' Joker spat back at him as the frightened doctor worked on her bomb.

'Done.' He shouted and Joker texted her the one word he had been itching to say

NOW!

Not letting up his shooting he giggled madly until he saw her.

She stood up and walked past the bullets as she headed towards him. Their eyes met and a slow smile crept up his face.

"Hello, baby" He purred feeling warmth rush back to him. It felt like his blood had warmed to the point it could move and spread warmth to the rest of him.

He heard other shouting but ignored it as he and Harley kept their eyes solely on eachother. She took off her jacket and threw it as he kicked down a solid black rope.

"Come on baby."

Smiling she ran forward and jumped to grab the rope as the helicopter started to fly away from the building.

Climbing steadily Joker watch her over the edge as his beautiful girl came back to him.

She waved to the people on the roof as she twirled on the rope making him chuckle warmly at her.

A single shot broke the noise of the helicopter and Harley slid down the rope her whole body going limp except one arm that held her up.

Joker's heart stopped and the cold returned as he leaned further out to watch his girl for life. Looking up a tall black man with a beard held a gun and solemnly looked at them.

All of a sudden she sprang back up with a laugh before continuing her climb up.

Sighing in relief he held a hand down to her which she used to pull herself in and throw her arms around him

'Puddin'!' She cried smashing her lips into his as he hadn't been able to in way too long.

Leaning into it the Joker felt everything he had been missing. The fire in his loins, the laughter in his skull, the warmth in his body. It all returned with a single word from her and intensified with her kiss.

Pulling away she pressed her body closer and smiled up at him 'you got all dressed up for me?'

Smiling he lifted her slightly to pull her up and make her wrap her arms around his neck so that she hung onto him. Only she appreciated the theatrics he put into everything "Oh, you know I'll do anything for you." He purred giving her another kiss before  
pulling away to whisper in her ear "By the way, I've got some grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waiting." He chuckled at her excited squeal.

'Oh Mistah J.' She practically swooned.

'Boss we got a problem!' Frost yelled at the front.

Another helicopter had shown up with missles armed, ready and pointed at them.

"This bird is baked." He stated before looking down to see rooftops close enough for them to jump to.

"Ok honey, it's me and you."

She smiled brightly at him "Let's do it!" She clutched his hand as she moved away to get ready to jump.

Just as they were about to jump a missle hit the front end of the helicopter making them go down and flinging the lovers in two directions. Harley fell out towards a rooftop while Joker fell backwards into the helicopter.

Rushing over he saw his queen falling towards a rooftop with her hands grasping wildly, uselessly towards him as if by some miricale he could pull her back in. 'NO!'

He was about to follow after her when another blow hit the helicopter and made him fall to his back further into the cockpit.

It went down with fire surrounding them but yet again still Joker felt cold again.

* * *

'Let's go home.' He whispered hugging her to him with a small smile that grew into a maniac grin when he heard the shooting around him start up.

He stopped however when he felt tears hit the side of his neck and shoulder. Even they were warm. Chucking his big shot gun to one of his other dressed up goons and squeezing her shoulder, Joker swung her up into his arms and walked out of her cage towards  
the giant hole he had made on the way in. Two henchmen followed behind carrying Harley's esspresso machine she had gotten as a reward for saving the day.

Harley kissed his neck making him growl as he smirked down at her. They smiled at eachother as something behind Harley made her stop and slowly give a maniacal grin.

'Jog man jog!' He heard the two carrying her precious esspresso machine behind them. The two shared a laugh as they continued the walk to their ride.

A white plane waited for them boring and plain on the outside but dolled up on the inside with all the royalties the clown couple were used to. Just as he was about to take the first step Joker made a big show of groaning.

'Puddin?' Harley looked up questioningly with red rimmed eyes.

'You know doll I think I forgot something back there. Putting her down he retrieved his walky talky to communicate to an undercover goon laying on the floor with the rest of the guards.

'Black. Let our friends out to play.'

All of a sudden alarms rang and lights flashed as every cell was remotely fried so they were unlocked.

Not even a minute later screaming yelling and gunshots were heard everywhere as the prisoners got back at their tormenters.

The Joker laughed loudly with Harley as the moved onto the plane and heard explosions start to destroy the building of torment.

On the plane Joker was promptly tackled by Harley to continue where they had left on the helicopter.

'Puddin! I knew you'd come.' She smiled with absolute faith in him. Something he had never understood about her.

'No one takes away what's mine dollface.' He smiled as the plane moved to avoid fire from the base.

He and Harley laughed as they tumbled watching the explosions from the window.

Joker felt like he was high. Laughing and wanting to run out and cause more destruction he giggled madly even when they had avoided the danger and were heading back to Gotham.


End file.
